Esperança
by Nanda Weasley
Summary: SPOILERS DE DH  Missing Moment de Deathly Hallows. Depois do final da Batalha, um certo personagem reflete sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Não leia se vc não tiver lido o livro 7.


Sinopse: Missing Moment de Deathly Hallows. Depois do final da Batalha, um certo personagem reflete sobre os Últimos acontecimentos.

Estou postando novamente esse mesmo capítulo porque estava com alguns erros, não sei bem por que. Não é um capítulo novo e está exatamente como foi postado inicialmente em 2007.

Disclaimer: Nenhum personagem me pertence, todos infelizmente pertencem a Rowling. Não tenho nenhuma intenção de ganhar dinheiro com isso, escrevo por puro prazer.

ESPERANÇA

Era difícil acreditar que a guerra havia acabado, que finalmente eles teriam uma vida normal, que tudo ficaria bem. Harry sabia que deveria estar mais feliz que nunca, afinal, não é todo dia que o maior bruxo dos últimos tempos é derrotado. Ele sentia como se um grande peso tivesse sido tirado de seus ombros, mas felicidade não era a palavra adequada pra descrever o que estava sentindo no momento. Sentado na beira do lago, sozinho, pensava em tudo que havia acontecido nas últimas horas, nas perdas que havia sofrido.

Harry deveria estar acostumado a perdas, se alguém no mundo sabe o que é perder alguém querido, esse alguém era ele. Mas, como alguma pessoa pode se acostumar com esse tipo de sofrimento? Sentado sozinho, ele pensava. Pensava em como eles deram suas vidas para que ele hoje pudesse estar vivo; pensava em como eles morreram por um ideal, em como eles acreditaram que ele, somente um garoto, pudesse salvar o mundo. Lágrimas caiam de seus olhos, sem que percebesse, e escorriam por seu rosto. Era inevitável não se deixar levar pelas emoções.

Olhando para o lago, ele lembrava de cada um deles, dos momentos bons, das piadas, das aventuras.

Nada fazia muito sentido, tudo parecia injusto. Como pode Lupin e Tonks terem morrido, logo agora que tiveram um filho? A felicidade que viu nos olhos de Lupin quando este o contou que seu filho havia nascido... Não era certo! Como Harry conseguirá lidar com os Weasleys, sempre tão alegres, tão cheios de vida?

Culpa.

Esse sim era o sentimento que tomava conta dele. Será que poderia ter feito algo pra impedir que eles tivessem morrido? Será que Voldemort estava mesmo certo em dizer que ele deixava os outros se arriscarem por ele?

Harry não queria mais pensar nisso, não agora. Teria que lidar com esse sentimento pelo resto de sua vida. Sentimento que há muito tempo toma conta dele. Seus pais, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Moody, Dobby, Fred, Lupin, Tonks e tantos outros morreram por sua causa. Provavelmente todos iriam dizer que morreram com honra, defendendo o que achavam certo. Mas isso não importava, eles não estão mais aqui.

Tentando desviar seus pensamentos, Harry olhou em volta. Algumas pessoas ainda estavam por ali, muitos não tinham ido embora, preferiram ficar ali, sentados, refletindo, assim como ele. Olhando mais adiante via Hogwarts ao fundo. Hogwarts, sua casa, o lugar que o ensinou tanta coisa, tantos momentos, tantas histórias, algumas engraçadas, outras tristes, porém histórias inesquecíveis.

Harry estava perdido em seus pensamentos não percebendo a chegada de uma certa pessoa.

- Posso sentar?- perguntou Ginny com uma voz calma e suave. Harry pode perceber que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados.

- Claro que pode.- disse Harry descruzando e esticando as pernas para que ela tivesse mais espaço para se encostar na árvore atrás deles.

Ginny sentou sem dizer nada. Ficou olhando para o lago com uma expressão de profunda tristeza. Parecia muitos anos mais velha, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia sС uma menininha indefesa. Harry colocou sua mão sobre a dela e apertou, tentando mostrar que se importava. Ficaram assim, de mãos dadas e em silêncio durante muito tempo. Algum tempo depois Ginny resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Não da pra acreditar que ele realmente...- Harry pode perceber que lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela.

- Eu sinto muito.- disse Harry. Ginny olhou diretamente para os olhos dele que também estavam cheios d´água.

- Harry, não quero que você se sinta culpado. Todos sabemos que você nâo teve culpa de nada.

Ele não disse nada, sabia que todos iam dizer isso, mas não conseguia evitar toda a culpa que sentia dentro dele. Mais lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto e não importava que Ginny estivesse do seu lado. Ela já tinha visto seu melhor e seu pior.

- Harry, eu tô falando sério. Você tem que parar com esse complexo de culpa. Nós estávamos numa guerra, e infelizmente essas coisas acontecem. Todos sabíamos disso antes.- disse com seriedade.

- Mas isso não significa que seja fácil de aceitar.- disse Harry.

- Não, não é fácil, nunca vai ser fácil.- retrucou Ginny desviando o olhar.- Você acha que vai ser fácil esquecer dele? Tudo lembra ele. Olha em volta. Eu quase consigo vê-lo correndo, destruindo alguma coisa, vindo em nossa direção, contando piadas.- ela fez uma pausa e continuou- Não, não vai ser fácil.

- Eu sei.- Harry disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça.

- Harry, eu te conheço, sei que vai sempre se sentir culpado, mas por favor, eu te peço pra não se sentir assim. Meu irmão não morreu por sua causa. Ele morreu lutando, morreu bravamente, como um herói. Vamos lembrar dele como um herói e não alguém que morreu por culpa de outra pessoa. Não seria justo com você e nem com ele.- disse em meio de lágrimas, porém com firmeza.

Harry não disse nada, não sabia o que dizer.

- Não sei o que fazer.- disse ela olhando diretamente pros olhos dele como quem busca uma resposta.

- Nem eu, Ginny.- respondeu sinceramente. Ele se encontrava tão perdido em seus pensamentos e sentimentos que não tinha ideia do que viria depois.

- Mamãe tá arrasada, não sei o que fazer pra ela se sentir melhor.

- Acho que você deveria ficar com ela.- disse Harry

- Não quer que fiquei aqui com você?- perguntou ela.

- Ela precisa mais de você do que eu.- continuou percebendo a inquietação dela- Não que eu não queira você do meu lado, mas...

- Eu sei que ela precisa mais de mim, mas não sei se consigo ficar lá com todo mundo, faz tudo isso parecer tão real.- confessou em meio de lágrimas.- Queria ficar com você.- disse apertando a mão dele. Harry desviou o olhar dela olhando diretamente para suas mãos entrelaçadas. Esperou tanto por esse momento, de estar novamente com ela, mal podia acreditar que estava aqui com ela. Mesmo o momento sendo tão triste, era inevitável pensar em como sentiu falta dela, no quanto esperou revê-la, no quanto ela era linda. Sentiu tanta falta dela, de seu cheiro, de suas mãos, de seus beijos.

Harry olhou novamente pra ela, com sua mão livre acariciou seu rosto. Sua pele era tão macia. Ginny fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque suave dele.

- Ginny, desculpa por ter terminado com você. Você sabe que se nâo fosse por toda essa loucura eu nunca...- disse Harry mas foi interrompido.

- Eu sei. Não precisa se desculpar. Hoje entendo.- disse ela sinceramente.

- Não queria que você duvidasse do que sinto por você. Sei que não é o momento adequado, mas queria que você não se esquecesse de que gosto muito de você e quando as coisas melhorarem gostaria de tentar retornar de onde paramos, isso se você quiser, é claro.- disse Harry inseguro.

Ginny olhou profundamente pra ele como se estivesse analisando-o.

- Sim, eu quero.- disse ela fazendo Harry se sentir extremamente aliviado.

- Eu estarei sempre do seu lado se você precisar.- disse Harry.

- Eu sei.- disse ela fazendo uma pausa e continou- Eu vou precisar.

Ginny deixou sua cabeça cair no ombro dele e assim ficaram durante muito tempo, apenas juntos. Nada de beijos apaixonados, não era o momento. O momento certo chegaria, eles não tinham pressa. Não estavam sozinhos e era isso que importava. Harry, pela primeira vez depois que soube da profecia, sentiu que havia um futuro. Mesmo não sentindo felicidade, outro sentimento além de culpa começava a surgir.

Esperança.

FIM

N/A: Momento que realmente senti falta no livro 7. Espero que vocês tenham gostado e por favor deixem uma review. Vou adorar saber o que vocês acharam.


End file.
